vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Makoto Shishio
Summary After the death of Yukishiro Tomoe, Himura Kenshin became a free wielding swordsman to protect members of the Ishin Shishi. Shishio Makoto became his successor as a hitokiri (assassin) and was responsible for the assassination of Izuka, the man who had betrayed the shishi. Later, the new Meiji government believed it would be in their best interests to eliminate Shishio before he became too powerful since Shishio was a man who desired power. Thus during the Boshin War, Shishio was rendered unconscious by several gunshots, doused in oil and burned alive by the new government formed by the Ishin Shishi. He survived, sustaining severe damage to his entire body. Afterward, he assembled a group of the best fighters in Japan, called the Juppongatana (Ten Swords), to overthrow the Meiji government. Shishio envisioned a Japan ruled by him, enforcing the principles of natural selection, or what he called "the strong eat the weak." Using this belief, he ran a campaign against the Meiji government, as he felt it was too weak to lead the country effectively. Using his motto, he molded an ideological disciple out of Seta Sōjirō, who served as his right-hand man, and the strongest of the Juppongatana. He planned to strengthen the economy with petroleum once he took over the country. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Makoto Shishio Origin: Rurouni Kenshin Gender: Male Age: 30 Classification: Swordsman, Leader of Rebellion, Assassin (formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Minor ki sensing and usage abilities, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Sword Master Attack Potency: City Block level+ (More than a match for Kenshin, and dispatched Saito Hajime without much problem) Speed: Subsonic+ with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Kenshin) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: City Block Class+ (Capable of knocking down Sanosuke with a single punch) Durability: City Block level+ (Shrugged off Kenshin's blows, tanked Sanosuke's Futae no Kiwami) Stamina: Extremely high initially (recovered from being shot in the head, doused in gasoline, and lit on fire), after his burning, it is still quite high but considerably lower, forcing him to avoid overheating himself Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Mugenjin sword, gun powders Intelligence: Shishio displays very high intelligence, in some ways giving him something of an evil genius persona. He is extremely crafty, being able to hide from the Meiji government despite their efforts to find him, and his plans nearly succeed in bringing them down. He also learns from his mistakes; after his brush with death from being knocked out with a bullet to the head, he takes to wearing a hachigane (iron headband) to keep that weakness from being exploited. Weaknesses: Once Shishio engaged in fighting or extreme physical activity, his body heat rose far above normal levels and is strictly limited to 25 minutes, or he will spontaneously combust himself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shishio uses Mugenjin to execute techniques referred to by Hōji as "The Three Secret Swords": *'Secret Sword 1, Homuradama:' This is the technique Shishio has used the most. Using friction to ignite the human fats that have soaked into his sword over time, this serves to distract the opponent from his swings. The result is being simultaneously burned and slashed, more than compensating for the weakness of his serrated sword not being able to cut as deep as a normal one. *'Secret Sword 2, Guren Kaina:' He fills his gauntlets with gunpowder, and ignites them with the sparks caused by the Mugenjin. Thus it results in an explosion. Guren Kaina yields a lot of force and is usually performed while his opponent (such as Kenshin or Saitō Hajime) is at close range, preferably in his grip. *'Final Secret Sword Kagutsuchi:' The Kagutsuchi is the ultimate technique in Shishio's arsenal. He activates it by scraping his blade from the base to the tip on the end of the sheath, creating a miniature fire cyclone around the sword. The technique is not fully revealed, but it's believed that Shishio starts the fire and then slashes at the enemy, thus he can incinerate them entirely while still cutting them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rurouni Kenshin Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Users Category:Samurai Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Assassins Category:Sadists Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Oil Users Category:Adults Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gallop Category:Studio Deen Category:Criminals Category:Leaders Category:Tier 8